


A crush Between Two Leaders

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Castaspella didn't like the idea of the Queen of Brightmoon showing up.  The thought of Etheria's most high profile bachelorette distracting all them men in their Coven was an annoyance.  But watching the Queen awkwardly pine for her older brother made all of it worth it.





	A crush Between Two Leaders

The floating city knew what day it was. Her royal majesty of Brightmoon was to arrive and Head Sorcerer; Micah was worried. He wanted to make a good impression on the Queen. It was no secret to his close friends and fellow sorcerers that their leader was smitten by the beautiful Queen. Micah had wanted diplomatic plans between the two of them to go well, but the idea of Angella not wanting part of the alliance against the Horde or the idea she found him uninteresting; lead him to worry. To his better fortune he had a younger sister; also, his best friend to help him guide through his worries. 

“Does she really need everyone to be present for her arrival?” Castaspella questioned. Her annoyance showing through her voice. Every time this woman showed up, she had no interest in speaking with anyone other Micah. So why has everyone been in attendance for her? 

Micah turned to her and ignored her question. All he could say was “Is my belt on straight? How does my beard look?”

Casta scoffed “Fine. Why are you so concerned over this?”

Micah rubbed his head nervously “I must look acceptable for royalty”

His sister waved her hand in disbelief “Sure, that’s the only reason. It has nothing to do with the most elidable bachelorette coming to Mystacor, am I right?”

Micah re-looked at himself in the mirror next to him “You think she likes beards? I feel like without one I look too young. What do you think?”

His sister did not bother to respond to such a silly question. Their conversation was cut short as a guard informed them that the Queen has arrived. 

Casta was not looking forward to this. 

Micah was present as the Queen arrived alone. No royal guards with her; she flew here? 

Casta scowled as she watched the Queen fly toward them; to be a bit of a showoff Angella did flip before gracefully landing on her high heeled boots.  
Seriously?! She’s over six-feet tall! She doesn’t need heels. Also, why does she need to wear such tight clothes? We get it! You’re an angelic being and you have a smoking hot body! Casta thought. Something about the Queen was off-putting. Not like she was un-trustworthy but more like she was dishonest about her time in Mystacor. 

She flipped her hair back in a bit of a diva-like way while Micah walked over to extend his hand to her and kissed it. 

Casta noted that Angella’s react seemed almost bashful. As if she—wait? No! No way! 

A huge grin came over her face as she realized what was going.

She likes Micah. 

Micah walked away with Angella. 

His sister and the Queen’s eyes met briefly. It was enough for Casta to give her the all-knowing look that all women give each other when they know someone is pinning. With that, the Queen’s confident gaze turned away to embarrassment while they left Casta’s sight. 

Oh, I am going to have fun with this.


End file.
